Red or Gold?
by Scifinerd92
Summary: Christmas Oneshot with LM/HP pairing. Harry's the fairy on top of the tree and Lucius takes the roll of Santa. Need I say more?


**This is just a festive oneshot which is full of fluff. I needed to write something fluffy so here it is :D**

**I dedicate this to all my reviewers for all my other fics and for being so patient with my slow updates =) But most of all it's for darkprincesskatia for helping me out with lots of stuff and just for making me laugh :)**

**We'll be posting a cat!Harry fic with the pairing of... yep you guessed it: HP/LM!!! :D**

**To find our (joint) profile, we're under the name scifiprincess92**

**Heyyy see what we did there? ;) clever huh?**

**Okay, enough from me... I hope you enjoy this, and thanks again to everyone!**

* * *

**Red or Gold?**

"Red or gold?" Harry asked as he compared the two pieces of tinsel.

"Neither," groused Lucius from behind the Daily Prophet.

"Ohh, come on!" Harry moaned.

When the man didn't respond, he walked over to Lucius – who was sat on his favourite armchair – and draped the two pieces of tinsel over the man's shoulders.

"Potter..." Lucius growled dangerously.

"Just choose one!"

"Green, then!" he snapped.

"There is no green!" Harry said annoyed.

"And why not?"

"It's a horrible colour," Harry said, sticking his tongue out.

"Well, why do we have to have Gryffindor colours?" the man moaned.

"They look pretty," Harry said simply and skipped back over to their tree putting _both_ pieces of tinsel round it.

Lucius glared at the tree which was taking up practically all of his living room. _Lucky my ceiling's so high,_ he thought, as Harry had chosen one of the largest trees in the forest.

Harry began humming an increasingly annoying tune which only made Lucius get grouchier.

"Stupid, festive holiday... glittery balls...utterly absurd!... fat man in a red suit...bloody flying animals..." However, his grumbles didn't go unnoticed.

"Hmm?" Harry asked looking over his shoulder at the moody Malfoy.

"Oh, nothing, nothing..."

Harry pouted and finished decorating the tree with the tinsel so he could face Lucius completely.

"Please cheer up, Luc," he said. "Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"Twas sucked away by a Dementor," Lucius said dramatically.

Harry snorted; it was these cynical jokes that caused Harry to love Lucius.

He walked over to the man and knelt on the floor in front of him, resting his head on Lucius' knee.

"Tell me why you hate Christmas, I'm curious."

Lucius leant forward so he was closer to Harry and said, "It's a vile, pointless celebration that makes people act like complete and utter fools."

"Does not!" Harry objected through a gin. "It makes people happy and joyous."

"Correction; it makes people wear idiotic, goofy grins on their faces, much like the one on your face now."

Harry laughed and threw a piece of tinsel, which was on the floor, at Lucius.

The man merely caught it and skilfully put it round Harry's neck, pulling the boy towards his waiting lips. He forced his tongue into Harry's mouth which tasted of chocolate – it was all the boy had been eating this month.

When Lucius relented on the kiss Harry pulled away and stood up.

"What shall we put on top of the tree?" Harry asked as he stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"What?" Lucius said vaguely, still caught up in how delicious Harry's mouth tasted.

Harry folded his arms impatiently.

"What should go on top of the tree? A star or a fairy?"

"How the bloody hell should I know?" Lucius muttered, throwing his newspaper down, standing up and stretching. "I'm off to bed."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, abandoning his study of the tree. "No! Wait five more minutes, help me with the tree!"

"No, Harry; I'm tired," he said as he headed towards the stairs rubbing his face.

"Nuh uh," the persistent boy said as he stood in Lucius' way.

"Out of my way, Harry," Lucius said exasperatedly looking down at the boy. He was rapidly losing his temper.

"Just tell me: a star or a fairy?"

"Oh, fine then; a sta..." Lucius started but trailed off, a genius idea forming in his head. "Fairy. I want a fairy."

"All I needed to know," Harry said happily turning away, but Lucius grabbed his arm.

"_This _fairy to be specific," Lucius said slyly tugging on Harry.

"Huh?"

One hand still keeping a firm grip on Harry's arm, the other grabbed his wand and said, "_Mediocris Sumptus._"

Instantly Harry's jeans and shirt were transformed into a brazen fairy outfit, wings and all.

"Eep!" Harry squealed.

"'Eep' indeed, Mr Potter," Lucius said as he fingered the frilly green skirt. "Now where does the fairy go again?"

"Lucius–" Harry began uncertainly but Lucius talked over him.

"Wrong, the fairy does not go on _Lucius_, though it might later if it's very good."

Harry raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed.

"So, let me ask again; where does the fairy go?"

Harry sighed in a resigned way and said, "On top of the tree."

Lucius leaned in and dusted a finger over Harry's bottom lip.

"Correct..."

He then smothered Harry's lips, his hands delving under the skirt and groping the boy's firm butt cheeks, making sure to rub his erection against Harry's own growing hardness.

Harry tried with all his might to pull away from the man's controlling lips but Lucius' tongue was just too strong.

Finally he managed to break away, only after finding one of the man's nipples and pinching it rather hardly.

Lucius jumped slightly and growled.

"You can go to bed now," Harry said cheekily.

"Yes, _I_ can," Lucius said with a sniff. "I just have one more thing to do..."

"What's tha– HEY!"

Lucius had cast the Moblicorpus charm on Harry who was now being floated to the top of the tree. Lucius had cast a weightless charm on the boy so he wouldn't weigh the tree down.

"Lucius! Put. Me. DOWN!" Harry growled, kicking out at the air.

"But you look so perfect and pretty up there," Lucius simpered as Harry was wrapped round with tinsel on top of the tree.

Harry then started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Lucius asked sternly.

"HA! Th-the... t-tinsel is... it's tick-tickling m-me! HOO!"

Lucius grinned; as Harry squirmed around he gave Lucius an eyeful under his skirt.

He was about to lecture the boy on having some decency but then thought, _Why the heck should I care?_

"It tickles, Luc!"

"I'll let you down if you leave that blasted tree and retreat to bed with me!" Lucius said as he approached the tree. He reached up and grabbed Harry's leg which was still kicking out. However, at Lucius' touch, the pale, long leg stilled. Lucius danced his finger over the baby-soft skin, his hand reaching higher and higher until he was nearing the skirt.

"Okay! I'll go to bed now!" Harry squealed.

"Good," Lucius said shortly, and he waved his wand causing Harry to drop from the tree into Lucius' waiting arms. He then kissed Harry on the lips and started making his way up to the bedroom, carrying Harry as though he were his bride.

"You don't really like me dressed up as a fairy, do you?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Of course not, you look absolutely ridiculous."

"Thanks," Harry said unimpressed.

They reached the bedroom where Harry jumped out of Lucius' arms and flung himself onto the king-sized bed, again forgetting about decency.

Lucius cast a spell to get rid of the ridiculous yet erotic fairy costume and put Harry in his pyjamas.

However, Harry didn't seem to realise what had happened.

He merely yawned before saying, "Lucius..."

_Uh oh,_ Lucius thought. _I know that tone; it means the boy wants something..._

"What is it?" Lucius asked wearily as he began taking off his robe.

"Well, you know it's Christmas soon..."

"Urghh..."

"No! Hear me out!" Harry said quickly, sitting up.

"Fine... what is it?"

"I was wondering if you were ... you know... going to get me anything...?" Harry had his puppy-dog eyes on and Lucius groaned.

"What do you want?" he asked reconciled.

Harry tilted his head and folded his arms.

"You're not doing it right!"

"I'm... what? Doing... what's not right?" Lucius spluttered.

"Well... when kids are asked what they want, they're supposed to be on someone's lap..."

Lucius groaned and walked over to the shelf where he kept his whiskey. He poured himself a generous amount - he needed it with this boy.

"Oho, I've heard this story before..." he said before taking a sip of the whiskey. "The little kids sit on a fat mans lap and ask him for free gifts. Absolutely preposterous."

"Yeah, but it's all part of the Christmas atmosphere!" Harry said. He then tapped the mattress next to him indicating for Lucius to come over.

Lucius just took another sip of his drink and looked at Harry apathetically.

Harry glared and started patting the mattress harder.

"Potter, will you stop your assault on my mattress!" Lucius growled.

"Then come over here!"

"Why do I put up with you..." Lucius muttered, resignedly making his way over to the bed.

"Because you lurrrrrv me?" Harry said, batting his dark eyelashes.

"True, true..." Lucius murmured, placing his drink on the bedside table. "But then, shouldn't the question be, 'Why do I love you?'"

"Hmm..." Harry pondered for a moment over why Lucius _did _love him. "I don't know, actually. Sometimes I think it's just my bottom you like."

"Ah yes, that was the reason; thanks for reminding me," Lucius said before pushing Harry down onto the bed.

Harry struggled slightly as he said, "Wait! Ask me what I want first, then we can fuck."

Lucius slapped his hand to his face, appalled by the boy's brashness.

"Very well," he said unenthusiastically, sitting up. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Harry sat up and shook his head.

"WHAT NOW?!" Lucius shouted.

"Still wrong," Harry said shrugging. "I told you what to say and do earlier."

"Fine!" Lucius said waving his arms up in the air.

Remembering what Harry had told him, he pulled Harry onto his lap, cleared his throat and looked deep into the boy's eyes, knowing it would make his Harry happy.

"Ho, ho, ho. What do you want for Christmas, little boy?"

"I want you to take me now."

Lucius spluttered in outrage.

"I WAS GOING TO DO THAT ANYWAY!"

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say, 'Ho, ho, ho'."

Lucius: -_-

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Merry Christmas!! :D**

**x**


End file.
